


What's the plan ?

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Le Plan ? Mais quel plan ? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Arthur suit aveuglément les instructions vagues de Francis lors d'une mission de résistance en pleine seconde guerre mondiale. Il y a de quoi douter de l'existence réelle d'un plan solide et efficace avec celui-là...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Il me restait quelques thèmes à terminer pour le bingo_fr dont celui-ci : participation forcée. Quoi de mieux qu'un plan foireux à la française ?
> 
> C'est du France/Angleterre donc insultes, menaces et violences gratuites (avec nudisme côté français).
> 
> J'ai mis certaines répliques d'Arthur Kirkland en anglais, il me semble que c'est assez transparent. Et pour les anglophones, excusez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs.

Arthur Kirkland observait les mouvements ennemis de l'autre côté de la rue tout en lançant de temps à autre un regard noir à son homologue français. Selon toute évidence, les nazis avaient été avertis de leur présence puisque la garde avait été doublée devant ce bâtiment de la gestapo. En ce jour précis… Et ils commençaient à s'agiter dans tous les sens… Pas bon du tout.

Tout contre lui, Arthur pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait Francis. Entre le collabo et le résistant, la frontière était mince chez l'autre, ce qui n'était pas là pour le rassurer sur le succès de cette mission ultrasecrète. L'anglais murmura à son allié plus ou moins torturé par son clivage.

« I'll kick your ass, froggie… I never want to come with you… You're a traitor… sometimes.

\- Je sais, mon chéri, répondit Francis avec ironie.

\- Now, what's the plan?

\- Ça va me revenir d'ici une minute ou deux.

\- We don't have time! They'll find us.

\- Ne panique pas, mon lapin, c'est prévu dans le plan.

\- What are you doing?"

Francis enleva une grande partie de ses vêtements pour ne pas dire la quasi-intégralité pour se retrouver en caleçon et chaussettes. Blasé par son nudisme à outrance, Arthur ne sut quelle attitude adopter sans se faire repérer. Allez, le sarcasme ne fait pas de mal.

« Encore… Tu crois qu'en leur faisant friser la syncope devant tes poils, ils vont te laisser filer ? »

Francis eut un sourire charmeur en regardant les sourcils épais britanniques.

« S'ils n'ont pas une vision d'horreur avant cela en te reconnaissant grâce à tes atouts particuliers…

\- Stupid frog…

\- La perche était trop tentante. Bon, maintenant, tu fais pareil… ou tu me cours après… L'important, c'est de faire diversion !

\- I don't enjoy being naked on the road. Never mind! Your plan is stupid like you, and I don't …

\- Ok, cours-moi après, mon canard en sucre. » hurla Francis, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de l'armada ennemie.

Canard en sucre !

« Bloody bastard, I'll kill you! » rugit la nation anglaise en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Francis se dirigea avec toute l'élégance d'un homme dévergondé quasiment nu vers les troupes allemandes en hurlant des insanités avec une voix aiguë de pucelle en détresse. Le ridicule ne tue pas d'après les Français mais cela amusait drôlement les Allemands apparemment.

« A l'aide, protégez ma virginité ! C'est un violeur anglais multirécidiviste !

\- I hate you so much! I'll kick your ass so bad!

\- Ah, quelle horreur ! Il va me donner la fessée !"

Et pour se mettre en condition, Francis réussit l'exploit d'enlever son sous-vêtement en courant pour le balancer à la tête du commandant de l'unité. C'était le fruit d'une longue habitude d'exhibitionniste à n'en point douter. Juste histoire de les désappointer un peu plus alors qu'il filait à présent le plus loin possible. Lui faisant confiance, malgré tout, Arthur le suivit en jouant son rôle improvisé du mieux qu'il put alors que les nazis s'étaient réveillés de leur hilarité pour leur filer le train.

Arthur espéra de tout son cœur que le Français avait, pour une fois, un plan et qu'il n'improvisait pas comme à son habitude.

« What's the plan ? hurla Arthur quelques pas derrière son compatriote nu.

\- Cours, Forest, cours ! »

Une explosion phénoménale lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans une petite ruelle sombre, échappant ainsi à leurs poursuivants atterrés par l'attentat.

Ni une, ni deux, il se retrouva enveloppé d'un manteau chaud nazi par Francis. Il ne comprit réellement la manœuvre que quand son allié lui fit du collé-serré dans un pardessus féminin typique de l'époque. Il était rapide, le bougre, pour se farder de la sorte.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Don't touch me!

\- Don't ask! Speak German… And just kiss me, darling. »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres devant la provocation pour ne point succomber à son fantasme secret. C'était tellement bien demandé dans sa langue natale qu'il ne pouvait véritablement résister. Et ce n'était qu'une mission entre amis-alliés-rivaux éternels-anciens ennemis et bien d'autres, rien de compromettant… Il était forcé de participer à cette mascarade depuis le début sans connaître de près ou de loin les machinations terribles du français.

Aux sons de pas précipités, l'anglais mit une main sur le visage de son allié afin de cacher ses traits un peu trop masculins. Il avança timidement son visage pour toucher doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il se retira lentement avec une sensation de vertige alors que son homologue le fixait avec narquoiserie.

« C'est mignon tout plein… French kiss, idiot. » crut bon de préciser ce bouffeur de grenouilles insensible.

La patrouille de reconnaissance allemande n'osa pas déranger un de leur haut gradé en plein baiser farouche avec une française sulfureuse.

A moins qu'il ne l'étrangle…

C'était difficile à savoir de leur point d'observation.

En tout cas, cela ne les regardait pas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Catacombes
> 
> Thème : Cachots/Donjons
> 
> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Résumé : Francis et Arthur travaillent ensemble dans la résistance.
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Note de l'auteur : J'avais ce deuxième volet depuis un moment, puis j'en ai un troisième pour la fin... Oui, ça s'appelle de l'écoulement de stock...

« We're lost in this place, admit it. grogna Arthur alors qu'il se dissimulait dans un recoin contre Francis pour ne point le perdre dans l'obscurité. (Nous sommes perdus, admets-le !)

\- Nos poursuivants également. » fit remarquer Francis avec sarcasme.

Effectivement, l'unité allemande semblait être également dans une impasse. Certaines jeunes recrues criaient à intervalles réguliers devant les ossements sordides des catacombes de l'ancienne capitale française.

« Ils s'en souviendront pendant un moment, chuchota Francis à son allié inquiet. Et Ludwig doit être mal à l'aise là-dedans.

\- Me too (moi aussià, » répondit-t-il peu rassuré à la perspective de ne serait-ce que de passer encore une heure dans ce labyrinthe orné de crânes humains.

Francis et ses plans, Arthur les retiendrait tous. Absolument tous.

Quelle idée aussi d'insulter une patrouille en plein jour en hurlant au-dessus de la foule ! En agitant un drapeau français, qui plus est ! Et Anglais, par-dessus le marché ! Et ceci sans réfléchir plus loin que de sauver la vie de l'un de ces citoyens menacé d'une mort expéditive.

Francis, et ses principes !

Heureusement, les célèbres catacombes n'étaient pas loin quand Ludwig les eut facilement reconnus à leur dispute tonitruante sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire en temps de guerre.

Depuis qu'ils coopéraient dans la résistance, il n'avait jamais autant râlé contre Francis. La nation française adorait improviser, et ne se gênait pas pour l'entraîner dans des situations compromettantes ou rocambolesques.

Arthur le soupçonnait même de le draguer pour de vrai.

Francis avait toujours été très câlin avec ses alliés ou avec ses amis et il n'hésitait jamais à faire de sous-entendus foireux en temps ordinaire. Cependant, Arthur se méfiait ces temps-ci pour il ne savait exactement quelle raison d'ailleurs. Peut-être ce baiser de la dernière fois qui lui avait semblé si spécial pour lui-même. Ses sentiments le torturaient en sa présence parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

« On est sous terre, au milieu des morts vivants, je pourrais lancer une rumeur avec les échos. Ce serait marrant. Tu ne peux pas le faire avec tes pouvoirs de sorciers ou de je ne sais pas quoi… »

Arthur frissonna à cause du froid et de l'humidité ambiante mais aussi à cause du sentiment étrange de réveiller les morts dans leur paix éternelle avec les idées stupides de ce français.

« Tu as peur, mon lapin.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Moins fort, ils vont nous repérer. »

Et c'était Francis qui lui faisait des leçons de discrétion.

« Francis, Arthur, je sais que vous êtes quelque part là-dedans, hurla Ludwig.

\- Il a dit quelque part, fit amusé Francis comme s'ils étaient en train de jouer à cache-cache. Il ne sait pas où on est ! Ni personne d'ailleurs… »

Pour étouffer son fou rire naissant, Arthur cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Francis qui n'y eut presque rien à redire.

« Oh, oui, rapproche-toi de moi. Tu veux qu'on joue plutôt au docteur dans le noir. Histoire de passer le temps, » proposa Francis avec malice.

Arthur releva tellement vite la tête pour répondre qu'il se cogna contre celle de Francis.

« Tu m'as fait mal, râla Francis.

\- Fucking asshole !

\- Ils sont là. Je l'ai entendu, ce satané british !

\- Courrez-nous après, vous vous perdrez corps et âmes de là-dedans, » menaça Francis en entraînant son ami anglais par la main.

En riant comme un fou, Francis l'embarqua dans une course-poursuite à la lueur d'une lampe torche qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. La lumière jetait des ombres inquiétantes dans les arches séculaires ou dans les orbites sinistres des inhumés. Effrayant.

Arthur avait peur de se perdre mais également d'avoir été entraîné par le collabo que pouvait être Francis en ces temps troublés. Il avait pourtant confiance au vu des circonstances sur les intentions de son allié.

Ils se réfugièrent dans une nouvelle alcôve secrète alors que les allemands les manquaient de peu.

« Je le fais, lui demanda Francis avec un ton enfantin.

\- What's the plan, froggie. répliqua-t-il. (C'est quoi le plan, la grenouille ?)

\- Ça. Tremblez, simples humains, le fantôme de Paris hante ces catacombes maudites, rajouta-t-il avec une voix méconnaissable d'outre-tombe. Vous êtes à ma merci dans ces recoins sombres, vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici. Tremblez, simples mortels ! Ma malédiction s'abat sur vous. »

Aux hurlements provoqués, Francis voulut surenchérir mais Arthur lui signifia que c'était bien assez. Un peu ennuyé, Francis prit la main britannique pour la poser sur un barreau d'échelle.

« On est près de la sortie contrairement aux Allemands. Et j'enverrais des policiers les chercher. Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu… »

Arthur soupira alors que Francis prenait son visage en coupe. Il se retint de lui cracher au visage alors que le français déposait légèrement ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu es un amour, mon chéri, ajouta-t-il avec ironie. »

Arthur était assez sonné entre la sensation procuré par la bouche française que ce soit par son toucher que par sa voix.

« Tremblez, d'ici trois jours, vous êtes tous morts à errer comme des âmes sans but dans ce labyrinthe hanté. Je serais là pour vous accompagner d'effroi ! Soyez damné ! »

Arthur avait l'impression d'être effectivement damné avec son cœur affolé par ce chaste baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

« Mon petit lapin, sache que je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser par mes propos. »

Arthur se renfrogna encore plus devant la mine avenante de son allié français. Etonné par le geste de Francis, il loucha sur le doigt qui vint s'attarder sur sa veste militaire. Ce n'était pas bon tout ça.

« Franchement, je suis gêné de t'avoir mis autant en colère. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas », minauda-t-il en s'approchant d'un peu trop près.

Tout n'allait pas, voilà ce qu'il avait envie de lui déclarer. Depuis qu'ils faisaient équipes dans la résistance contre l'invasion allemande, il vivait très mal toutes ses tentatives de drague plus ou moins ouvertes. Et il était quasiment sûr que ce français de malheur le faisait exprès pour le tourner en ridicule, lui et ses sentiments.

« Arthur, regarde-moi. »

Et pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il soit aussi séducteur ? Rien que sa voix le mettait dans tous ses états. Il refusa de le regarder dans les yeux en optant pour détourner son visage rouge de gêne.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Toi, murmura Arthur. Cela a toujours été toi. »

Francis recula un peu comme piqué sur le vif.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu me critiques, avança la nation française, mais dans ma totalité, c'est surprenant de ta part. Je ne comprends pas, je sais que tu ne tiens pas la comparaison face à mon sex appeal. C'est à cause de cette fille d'aubergiste de la dernière fois, c'est cela ? »

Désespéré, Arthur soupira bruyamment. Cet idiot ne pouvait-t-il pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas jaloux de lui mais justement de cette pauvre fille ?

« Ah, j'étais sûr que c'était ça. Tu vois, tu manques totalement d'attrait pour les femmes de mon pays. Tu as des sourcils énormes. Et franchement, c'est repoussant. Ne parlons même pas de ton accent anglais. Tout le monde sait que tu viens de ton île dès que tu parles. Même les allemands ont plus de chance que toi pour conclure !

\- Là, Francis, tu vas trop loin.

\- C'était pour te charrier ! »

Francis lui donna une claque sur l'épaule en lui souriant. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

\- Oh, je n'attends que ça, mon lapin. »

Les mains de Francis se posèrent sur ses épaulettes en un geste caressant. Il était vraiment difficile de savoir s'il le faisait exprès ou si ce n'était qu'un geste naturel pour lui. Ils étaient pourtant très proches par rapport à d'habitude.

« Déjà, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !

\- Je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher. Je pourrais t'en trouver d'autres beaucoup moins sympathiques…

\- J'en ai marre que tu me tripotes à longueur de journée. »

La nation continentale eut un blanc devant l'expression hargneuse de son allié.

« Euh... C'est naturel chez moi. Il faut toujours que je pose mes mains quelque part, c'est tout, balbutia celui-ci.

\- Et est-ce vraiment nécessaire de m'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présente ?

\- Pour la fois dans la ruelle, c'était un cas de force majeure, et tu as failli m'étrangler…

\- Et depuis, tu n'arrêtes pas que ce soit sur la joue, sur le nez, sur le front, sur l'épaule ou ailleurs ! C'est une de tes techniques d'approche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur le qui-vive, Francis avait une expression étrange comme s'il refusait de parler de ces gestes d'affection. Arthur se pencha légèrement près de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as aimé ça ? Ce baiser entre nous. »

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Et Arthur préférait prendre les devants pour l'embrasser enfin. Francis répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte comme s'il avait attendu ce geste depuis des siècles.

L'aguicher pour le faire tomber dans ses bras. Quel plan maléfique !


End file.
